


Draco Says Fuck It

by GrayTheAceOfSpades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Draco says fuck, F/M, Hair Dyeing, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Nice Draco Malfoy, OOC, Probably very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayTheAceOfSpades/pseuds/GrayTheAceOfSpades
Summary: Draco says fuck you dad and kisses Harry Potter.





	Draco Says Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've read like four of the books and then I stopped so let's pretend that I have read them all and that the characters aren't ooc.
> 
> This is based on that one(1) tumblr post and I looked for it but couldn't find it. If you do find it leave a comment so I can give credit. The tumblr post is that one where they ask for a fic of Draco saying fuck you Snape, dyeing his hair blue, apologizing for being a dick, and then kissing Harry in front of everyone.

Harry was sitting in class barely listening to Snape drone on about some potion or another when he heard Draco speak up.

“I don’t get it. Why do I have to be such a dick to people just to appease my father?” His voice was questioning and came out of the blue, like he had just realized something was wrong with the way he acted.

Snape’s voice stopped mid-sentence and suddenly everyone was paying attention, “Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?”

“I said, why am I such a dick to people just so my negligent father will like me. Professor Snape.” He challenged.

“I suggest you change your point of view before your father catches wind of this. He will be very displeased.” Snape threatened.

“Why should I care? This war is gonna kill me anyway. Why would displeasing him be any concern of mine.” At this point all of the students were enraptured and Hermione had even cheered a little bit.

“Mr. Malfoy. If you could please refrain from such spee-“ Snape was cut off by Draco.

“You know what? Fuck you Snape” Every student let out shocked gasps, “I’ve never liked you Snape. I think you’re rude and ignorant and just down right abusive at times.”

Snape’s face went red and twisted in anger, “Mr. Malfoy! 50 points from Slytherin and I expect you at detention for two weeks! Class dismissed!”

And with that, every student stood up, cheered, and ran out of the classroom. Malfoy led the pack and Harry watched as he sauntered towards the Slytherin common room. His fellow housemates grumbling about the lost points but still patting him on the back. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, the former with his mouth gaping and the latter with a triumphant smirk on her face.

“I’m proud of him. He was always so regretful when we talked.” Hermione finally spoke up on their way to the Gryffindor dorms.

“What do you mean ‘when you talked’? Since when do you talk to Malfoy?” Rom questioned, his hand absently reaching for Hermione’s.

“We got detention from Flitwick once and we got so bored that we started talking. At first he was really rude then I called him out and he got super regretful and sorry.” She grabbed his hand as they walked next to each other.

Harry, still in shock, just asked “How long has he been sitting on that rant do you think?” The other two laughed at his awed tone and they continued friendly banter all the way back.

Later that night after all the classes were done for the day, Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room playing wizard’s chess while Hermione was nowhere in sight.

“Wonder where she got off to?” Ron moved his piece so Harry was in check.

“I don’t know, probably off in the library somewhere- hey, how did you feel about Draco’s thing today?” Harry hadn’t been able to get the white haired boy out of his mind for hours now.

“Well it was right good of him wasn’t it? Calling out his father and telling Snape to fuck it?” Ron got Harry in checkmate and silently cheered, setting the board up again.

“Yeah, guess so.” Harry said distractedly.

Hermione chose that moment to walk back through the painting, her hands stained blue and a streak of bright red running through her hair. She smiled at Ron and Harry’s confused looks and sat down on the couch next to Ron, leaning her head on his shoulder. He and Harry shared a look before returning to staring at Hermione.

“Hermione what’s wrong with your hair?” Harry asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

“Well, I wanted to change up my look without magic. So I bribed one of the older muggle-born girls to get me some hair dye.” She replied without lifting her head or opening her eyes.

“Yeah but, your hair is red and your hands are blue?” Ron said.

Hermione looked at her hands and then up at Ron, “I guess they are, aren’t they.”

Harry and Ron groaned and she laughed slightly, finally opening her eyes in order to move one of Ron’s pieces for him, “Don’t worry boys, you’ll figure out for yourself tomorrow.”

So Ron and Harry, still suspicious, let it go. Until breakfast the next morning. They woke up like usual and walked to the great hall, talking and joking along the way, when they caught sight of a blue head of hair cornering Malfoy’s Slytherin friends. The bay was yelling something but Ron and Harry were too far away to hear what it was. From what they could see, Pansy and Blaise were looking somewhat sheepish, while Crabbe and Goyle just stared dumbly at the boy’s hair and face. As they got closer Harry realized, the boy was Malfoy! Malfoy, with bright blue hair and an angry voice directed at his gang. It took Ron a couple more seconds to realize but when he did, he and Harry shared a stunned look before scrambling closer to the group. Hermione smirked and followed at a slower pace. They got there in time to hear Pansy and Blaise apologizing while Crabbe and Goyle just kept staring.

“Hey Draco! Do you like how your hair turned out?” She called.

He turned around and Harry felt his heart explode and heat rise to his face. Draco’s face when he turned around was still red from anger but his smile, his smile held the most carefree joy Harry had ever seen. Harry felt like he could stare at Draco’s smile all day long and never get bored. He felt as if he could study Draco’s face and still find every bit of it as perfect as ever. He only realized he was staring when Ron tapped him on the shoulder and he pulled his gaze away to look, the light blush spreading. When he looked back at Draco he realized that Draco was staring back and, wow, Harry didn’t think his face could get any more red.

“Yeah! I wanted to thank that Hufflepuff girl for getting the hair dye but I couldn’t find her, do you know where she is? Also that streak really looks good.” Draco said, complete sincerity in his voice.

“Thanks Draco, I think Hanna is already eating so we could go thank her together if you want?” Hermione suggested like they’ve been friends forever.

“Sure. And Ron and Harry? I wanted to say sorry for being such a dick to you all the time. Especially you Ron.” He sounded genuinely sorry and it stunned Ron and Harry.

“Uh yeah Malfoy. No problem?” Ron said and Harry nodded his agreement.

The day went on like that. Draco apologizing to all the people he’s bullied, dragging Pansy and Blaise along with him. Draco even helped Hagrid clean up after the hippogriffs. Harry didn’t know why this was happening but he did know that he really liked Draco with blue hair, he also really liked the smile on his face when he started joking with Harry and his friends. When dinner came later that night and Draco parted ways with Harry and his friends, Harry felt a strange pull to reach out and do, something- but he didn’t. He just watched as Draco walked towards the Slytherin table.

“You know Harry,” Hermione started, “I doubt Draco would say no if you invited him to sit with us.”

Harry startled, “Uh, why, why would I do that? He um, seems fine at the Slytherin table.” He blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“I doubt he would mind because he’s walking over here anyways.” Hermione stated.

“He’s what?” Ron asked before turning around in his seat, his eyes widening.

Harry followed what Ron did before he was pulled out of his seat. His eyes met Draco as Draco’s hands were fisted in his shirt. Suddenly he was pulled into a searing kiss. And just as Draco was about to pull back, Harry pulled him in and kissed back just as hard. When they finally parted every house cheered and Draco looked into Harry’s eyes.

“I really am sorry about everything.” He said.

“Not everything I hope.” Harry responded before pulling him back in for another kiss.


End file.
